The Love Braid
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen always loved braids in her hair. As a child, when Viserys was leaving her alone, she could play with her hair for hours. Making different types of braids, known or unknown. She invented a few. - Missandei & Daenerys pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

There is an eventual second chapter if it's asked for.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen always loved braids in her hair. As a child, when Viserys was leaving her alone, she could play with her hair for hours. Making different types of braids, known or unknown. Sheinvented a few.

Once she got married, or rather sold, to Khal Drogon, a man she learned to love, she found herself surrounded with handmaidens. Irri, Jiqui and Doreah knew how to braid hair of course, but the braids they made were always wrong, too "dothraki". However, Daenerys started to love them too because that's how Dothraki people measure power.

When Drogo died she asked Irri to braid her hair like a Khal. At first, the poor handmaiden refused. Saying that she had not won battles yet. But with time, she came around and braided Dany's hair in a long almost white plait that went all the way down to Dany's back.

It gave the Khaleesi the feeling of power. When she hung her first ringing bell in it, after she defeated Quarth and its Warlocks, she found herself so proud of that little bell that she ordered a feast in honor of her dearly departed husband, Khal Drogo, who, and she was sure about it, was guiding her footsteps from the Spirit world. She also asked that no one ever forgets about Irri and Jiqui who gave their lives to try and protect her children.

But by then, her handmaidens had been killed. And though everyone celebrated the victory, Dany felt more alone then ever. Irri, Jiqui, even Doreah were her friends, they were her confidents. They knew everything about her. Doreah's betrayal felt like a wound that would stay open forever.

That's when Dany decided that she would not take handmaidens again. From now on, she would dress herself, bath herself and braid her hair alone. She lost the ability to trust anyone. Something she had always found difficult, she was now unable to provide.

Of course there was Ser Jorah, her great bear, her knight. She trusted his judgement. He was a good advisor. And she knew that he would protect her with his life if need be. But a knight is not a handmaiden. Handmaidens are so intimate, they know every single detail. They must be the most trustworthy persons in the khalassar. Doreah took that away from Dany. And even if Doreah wasn't Dothraki, Dany loved her more than a sister. She admired her skills. Her beauty. There had been nights where Dany awoke from the burning desire of Doreah's skin against her. How can you love and trust someone like that again, after being betrayed on such a personal level?

Then she went to Astapor.

The city disgusted her. The thought that she was there to buy slaves was enough to make her stomach turn. But she needed an army to take back the Westeros. Her plan had been cleared from the moment she met Kraznys mo Nakloz. More precisely from the moment she laid eyes on his slave, a young girl named Missandei. She was the translator. Not that Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, blood of the old Valyria needed translation from Valyrian.

She took her time to observe the reactions of the young slave at each insult Kraznys threw to her face. What she saw... there was a fire in the young Naathi girl's eyes. Her features remained emotionless but her eyes... her eyes said the thousand words her mouth could not pronounce.

Something in Dany stirred. She felt attracted to Missandei in a way she never experienced. She knew desire. She knew lust. But what she felt for the little scribe was deeper. She could not explain it to herself. She just knew that she needed Missandei by her side.

So when Dany met with Kraznys again to negotiate the price of the Unsullied, she asked, as a gesture of good will, to be given Missandei. Kraznys never saw the potential in the young woman. He treated her poorly. Dany would see the faint scars on her back.

"You belong to me now." that's the first thing Dany told her. And she regretted it. When she heard herself, the Khaleesi knew it was wrong. She needed to know more about the slave, she needed to know if she wouldn't betray her and go back to her old master.

So she offered her a way out.

"What about you? You know that I'm taking you to may go hungry. You may fall sick. You may be killed..." the thought of the young woman laying in her blood made the Mother of Dragons tremble.

"Valar Morghulis" answered Missandei.

"Yes. All men must die. But we are not men."

At that moment, Daenerys knew that the young woman would stay with her, no matter what.

"I'd like you to be more than my translator, Missandei. But I want you to be honest and refuse if you don't want to. You are free now. You decided to follow me and I... My handmaidens died. One betrayed me and I had to punish her. I have been without handmaiden for quite some times now. I can manage, getting dressed and braiding my hair is no hard task compared to ruling Seven Kingdoms. But I am missing..."

"Company? Your Grace?" she spoke really fast and looking down.

"Yes" sighted Dany, almost relieved that Missandei understood her immediately.

"I would be honored to be your handmaiden and your translator and whatever other task you'd like me to do, your Grace." she said softly.

Dany smiled. She was smiling at nothing really. She was just happy. It's been a long time since she felt happy about a new encounter. About a new friendship.

"Your Grace, I haven't been entirely honest. There is something you must know..." Dany stopped dead in her tracks, taking a grip on Missandei's arm more for support than for stopping her. She suddenly felt dizzy.

"What? What is it?" she asked quickly.

"I make the most beautiful braids you'll ever see." stated Missandei in a matter of factly tone.

It took Dany a second to let it sink in. But then she bursted into laughter. Taking Missandei in her arms as she would an old friend. Missandei was stiff in the embrace at first but she quickly relaxed and returned the hug. For a shining second, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Dany's hands rubbing her back and the smell of her silver hair. But the warmth of her skin was the thing that Missandei remembered most clearly. She felt like the gentle morning sun: fresh and warm at the same time. And for the whole time the embrace took place, both women felt safe. As if an impenatrable bubble was surrounding them.

Dany coughed her way out of the embrace. Not that she didn't want it to last. They were in public and that was not a proper behavior if she wanted her plan to succeed.

"Let's go back to my tent and find you new clothes. We also have to get rid of that collar. You are not a slave anymore and this looks hideous on your beautiful skin." she said as her finger traces the borders of the iron collar.

"Yes... your Grace" said Missandei in a gasp. Dany couldn't help but notice that the once golden eyes were now dark brown and that there was a slight blush creeping on Missandei's cheeks. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity then broke eye contact and made their way to the tent quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Notes**: thanks for the few reviews you gave me. I'd like more but I'm not gonna go "Dracarys" on your asses for them... Bye :)

* * *

When they arrived at the tent, Missandei stopped Daenerys from entering her tent first. Years of training taught her that a slave was to enter an empty room, in this case an empty tent, first in case an assassin would be hiding. The slave would die first or could give the alert. Missandei didn't know that Dany had her bloodriders, the blood of her blood, to protect her.

"What are you doing?" asked Dany, surprised at the soft hand holding a tight grip on her wrist. There wasn't any anger or superiority in Dany's voice, she was just chocked at the touch. No one ever dares touching her anymore. Not spontaneously. She almost forgot how it felt.

"Khaleesi, there might be assassins in that tent, waiting for you in the dark to rip your throat. My life is yours and I'll be happy to die protecting you. Your Grace must not walk into an empty tent first." Dany could see she was actually terrified. The eyes cannot lie. The Mother of Dragons was touched by the gesture.

"Everything is fine, Missandei. My bloodriders already checked my tent. And my life is not worth more than yours." she said softly as she took the little scribe's wrist in her hand and guided her to the tent, taking the lead and pulling the golden skinned woman inside with her.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Dany whispered as she turned around to face Missandei, taking both her hands in hers to calm her down. The former slave nodded quietly with a shy smile. She was in the Khaleesi's private tent. At first, she didn't notice but then it hit her. She expected gold and treasures, she expected luxury. But it was so simple: a dothraki bed made of pelts of animals Missandei couldn't even name and a tub already full of a water hot enough to let you see the steam dying in the warm air of the evening.

"It's time to take that hideous thing off of your neck now" said Dany as she slided her hands along Missandei's arms all the way up to her shoulders to finally reach the back of her neck. Doing so, her face got closer to Missandei's. So close, both women stopped breathing for a second and got lost into each other's eyes.

It was Missandei who got the courage to take the first kiss off of Dany's lips. As soon as she realized what she did, she fell on her knees begging and pleading for her life. She realized that she had no right to assault the Mother of Dragons of the sort and she could have her head cut for such an impulsive action.

Dany, still shocked by the kiss she happily received but barely felt, took a second to notice Missandei's begging. When she did, she kneeled down in front of the scribe and lifted her chin.

"Look at me" but Missandei was lost in her litany "LOOK AT ME" Dany said firmer and louder. It was effective enough to shake the golden skinned woman out of her prayers. She looked horrified, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes already blood red and puffy.

There could have been a thousand words Dany could have said. But none could replace an act, thought Daenerys. So she kissed Missandei back.

Dany's lips remembered Drogo's, they were strong, usually dry and sometimes harsh. Missandei's lips were so soft, so light, so tender it felt like a dream. But this was real. Even if this was wrong, if felt so right. And it made both women sigh in happiness.

Daenerys's hands found their way to Missandei's neck once again but instead of trying to unlock her iron collar, her fingers got lost in the messy hair of the young woman. It probably gave Missandei the courage to reciprocate and she delicately put her hands on Dany's hips.

As the kiss deepened and grew passionate, their grips tightened and they pulled each other closer. The Khaleesi's hands left the tangled hair, encountered the forgotten collar and fell on Missandei's hips.

"I want that off of you. Now." she said breathlessly, resting her forehead on Missandei's. The former slave nodded and turned in Daenerys embrace.

Before she left Kraznys to go back to her camp with Missandei, the Good Master gave her a small key, ridiculously small. But it felt so heavy in Dany's hand. So that's how much a life weighs, thought Dany as she looked upon the iron key on her palm. The thought of thousands of slaves in Astapor crossed her mind and she felt dizzy. She couldn't go on her journey knowing that when she would be leaving, she would have freed "only" 8000 slaves. Knowing that the Good Masters would still be holding little heavy keys like this one in their pockets. Knowing that children would be sold, forced away from their mother's breast, to become bed slaves or Unsullied. Knowing that and leaving with her army was impossible. Her plan was already in action. It had been since the moment she first met Kraznys. Since the moment she walked down the Walk of Punishment. Since she saw how Missandei was treated.

It wasn't Dany's place to take off the collar. It was a symbolic action Missandei had to do for herself. To fully acknowledge her freedom. So instead of pushing the key into the keyhole, with one hand Dany extended one of Missandei's and with the other she softly put the little key in it.

"This key. It's your freedom. It's only right that you take it back from the one who bought you last." Daenerys whispered in her ear. She felt Missandei's body tense and then relax. She clenched the key in her hand.

"I am sorry I had to buy you like this. It's... I hated it. But knowing you were there with that man... leaving you there... I hated that so much more. I want you to know that I-" Missandei turned suddenly and put a single finger on Dany's lips.

"Thank you. Even if you had bought me to be your slave, that would have been a better life than the one I had with Kraznys. You saved me. The things he did to me... You gave me back my life." she opened her hand and looked silently at the small key. "And I choose freely to give it to you. To help you in your quest. To...to die for you if it means protecting you." she raised her hand to her neck and, while never breaking eye contact with Dany, she found the keyhole in the collar. The clic accompanying the opening of the collar made both women gasp and then smile.

"Let me take care of you. Let me be your servant tonight. Please." Dany whispered as she once again rested her forehead on Missandei's.

"Your Grace, I can't. You are the Khaleesi-" she was silenced by Dany's lips on hers.

"Dany. Tonight I am Dany. Let the Khaleesi take the night off. She needs a rest. Dany has been shut down for too long." pleaded the silver woman.

Missandei seemed to consider her request. Then she took a step back and let go of the collar she was still holding for it was part of her clothing. The weight of the iron brought the linen all the way down her body and fell with a thud on the rug.

"You are beautiful" was all dany could breath out as she looked over Missandei's naked body. There were scars, some more marked than others. Some from a whip, some from brand. Missandei suddenly felt very self aware and tried to cover herself. Seeing her discomfort, Dany untied her cape and put it on her shoulders. Without any more words, the Mother of Dragons led the golden eyed woman to the tub.

"Is it good for you? It has been prepared for me and well... nothing can burn me and I like my baths really hot. I can order cold water to be added." Missandei tested the temperature.

"It's perfect to wash away the slave and give birth to a free woman. May I?" she gestured Dany's dress.

"Y-yes of course" stuttered Dany.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: Thanks to Myks (theweirdpassenger) my beta :)

**Note 2** : sex scenes are very hard for me to write because as clear as it is in my mind, putting words on what I see is very hard. So be nice, please...

* * *

Daenerys's clothes didn't come off as swiftly as Missandei's. The Mother of Dragons was wearing different layers and the former slave found herself in a dilemma when she couldn't find a way to untie the blue tunic.

"I'm... I... Your Gra-Dany, I have a... I don't know how..." said the blushing golden eyed scribe.

Dany chuckled and revealed small ties hidden inside the fabric. She started to untie them when Missandei stilled her hands and untied them herself.

Once they were all untied, Missandei slided both her hands in the front opening and pushed the fabric off of Dany's shoulders. The touch electrified the silver woman. She let a moan escape her mouth as she closed her eyes. It was just a touch, just a simple touch every handmaiden was susceptible to make but on a body that hasn't felt the softness of another hand than its own, it felt like heaven.

Missandei made sure to caress the skin of Dany's arms down to her fingers. She felt the soft fair skin under her palms and it made her feel hungry: hungry for more. She needed to feel more. The softness of Dany's skin was intoxicating, as if a drug was pouring out of her.

The little scribe let go of her hands and began to untie the trousers, easier for her to do. Kraznys had fallen drunk on many occasions and forced her to undress him. The things he did to her when he was drunk... even when he wasn't... she shuddered as the memory crossed her mind, her fingers trembling suddenly.

Daenerys noticed. She stopped Missandei's hands and hold them in hers.

"You... we... if anything makes you uncomfortable, say so. You are free. I am no slaver. I am no rapist. You can strike me down if I harm you. You are safe here. No one will force you to do anything without your consent. Do you understand that?" Dany knew, or at least suspected, what the young girl had been through. She saw how the Dothraki treated new-found slaves. And she had herself been a slave to Drogo at first.

"I'll wait on the other side of the room if you want to be alone for your bath. I understand." Dany bowed down to pick up her tunic but when she moved to put it back on, Missandei stopped her.

"No. I don't want to be alone. I've been alone for a long time. I don't want to be alone anymore." she said.

"Good. I don't want you to be alone either." Dany nodded. She quickly undid her pants and kicked off her boots.

"Shall we?" said the Khaleesi as she extended a hand to Missandei to help her in the tub.

"Yes... Dany." smiled Missandei. Dany smiled back.

Each one took a side of the tub and were now facing each other. The hot water had the desired effect on Missandei: it felt like her previous life, her life as slave, was being washed off, burned out by the heat of this cleansing water. She closed her eyes so savour the moment, took a deep breath and let her muscles relax in the water.

When she reopened them, she saw Dany's gaze upon her. Her eyes were so gentle. But Missandei recognized the lust in them too. It wasn't the same kind of lust she suffered in the hands of men. What she saw was loving. It was tender. It was... no it can't be, she thought. Though the evidence was hard to deny, she couldn't bluntly accuse the Mother of Dragons of loving her. Oh but the thought of being loved by her. Of being touched and kissed by her. Of tending to her every need, of protecting her. Of making her smile and know that she was part of the reason for the joy on her face. Missandei began to imagine a life that could be. It was so simple in her head. So peaceful. So powerful.

"Missandei?" the sound of her voice brought Missandei back to reality.

"Yes?" she answered immediately.

"Where were you? I kept calling you... You seemed so far away." said Dany.

"I was... yes, I was far away..." she said back

"I hope I was with you in that far away land..." Dany winked "Turn around, I'll scrub your back" she laughed.

"I... I don't know... My back isn't really a sight for sore eyes, Dany." she lowered her gaze, suddenly very aware of her naked body.

"I know. I promise you that the man who did this to you will soon die." she said calmly but in a tone that made Missandei's blood run cold. And as if under a spell, the former slave turned in the tub and let the Khaleesi wash her back. The feeling was delightful. She didn't know it was possible to feel such softness. She didn't even think her back could still feel anything at all.

She moaned when she felt Dany's lips drop a kiss between her shoulder blades. She moaned louder when Dany's mouth found her way to the back of her neck. She gripped Dany's legs on her sides when she felt the silver woman kiss her right behind her ear. And she threw her head back, offering her neck to the dragon, when she felt two strong but soft hands holding her breasts.

"One word from you and I'll stop" whispered Dany before kissing her neck again.

Knowing that threw Missandei over the bridge: she swiftly turned into Dany's embrace, wrapping her legs around her waist and kissed her fiercely. As the kiss grew more and more passionate, hands became more frantic and daring. Dany placed a palm on Missandei's lower back and pulled her closer. Their skin was on fire. Missandei's fingers found their way to Dany's silver hair and she gently but firmly pull them to gain access to her neck. But it wasn't enough. Dany sighted and grazed her nails all the way up Missandei's back. The golden eyed woman groaned in return.

"I need more" pleaded Missandei in a breath.

"Tell me..." answered Dany.

Missandei took Daenerys's hand and guided it to her center, pressing it against her folds. Dany gasped. She had never been with a woman before. Irri shared her bed once but Dany never actually did anything. Irri did... well... everything. Dany felt scared for a moment but she was the blood of the dragon. How hard can it be to please a woman? Then she realized: she didn't care how hard it could or would be. She wanted to. She really wanted to please Missandei as she once wanted to please Drogo. She wanted to but she had to be sure her partner wanted it too. Slavers had robbed her of free will. She didn't want to do the same. So far Missandei had been consenting but so far it only had been kisses and touches. This was more intimate.

"Are you sure?" said Dany panting. Hoping the other woman would not reject her now, and praying to every god she knew she hadn't done something wrong.

"Yes, Dany." answered Missandei looking straight into Dany's eyes.

The silver woman took hold of Missandei's lips passionately. Those two little words were all she needed. She pressed her hand harder and Missandei moaned. She drew little but firm circles on the bundle of nerves and she watched the dark eyes of her lover closed as she threw her head back, offering herself completely to Dany's hands. The Khaleesi was amazed: the sounds Missandei was making were music to her ears. Her body was a vision.

"More..." begged Missandei, her hips begining a smooth dance against Dany's hands.

Dany entered the tip of a finger into Missandei's center. She wanted to tease her. She wanted to take her time. She wanted to please her. By the time Dany pushed her entire finger, Missandei's hips had become frantic. Her moan had become louder and she could swear she heard a name once or twice.

"Please... Dany..."

The Khaleesi entered a second finger and with only one thrust Missandei came.

"KHALEESI" she screamed. Dany could have burst out laughing if she hadn't been distracted by the beauty before her. Dany helped her down her orgasm the best she could by holding her and dropping soft kisses on her neck, on her shoulder, on her still erect nipple. She felt Missandei shudder and smiled into the kiss.

Once she regained her senses and part of her forces, Missandei slided her hand into Daenerys completely messed up hair. She drew closer to the silver woman and held her tight. How long they stayed in that embrace, none of them could say. They felt good and safe. Moments like these were meant to be savour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: Thanks to Myks (theweirdpassenger) my beta :)

**Note 2** : sex scenes are very hard for me to write because as clear as it is in my mind, putting words on what I see is very hard. So be nice, please...

* * *

Daenerys had a rough week. A rough month. A rough year and what it sometimes felt like a rough life. She always managed. She pushed back her limits and found new energy to fight. But fighting alone as she has been for months now was tiring. Some days she wished she could have led a simpler life: being a child, she desperately wanted to play around and don't worry about clothes or etiquette. Being Drogo's widow, she sometimes wanted the peace and quiet of Vaes Dothrak. Being the Mother of Dragons, she sometimes wanted a real flesh and blood, human-like child. She hated herself to think like that of course. She was making changes or at least she hoped she was. But being Khaleesi was tiring. And sometimes she just wanted for it to stop. She just wanted to lay down and sleep next to a warm body, a person that would keep her safe from harm and love her no matter what.

It was no surprise that she fell asleep in Missandei's embrace.

Soon after their love making, Missandei relaxed against the end of the tub and she gestured Dany to turn around - she wanted to wash her back.

Once the washing had been done, Dany wanted to go back to her place but Missandei stopped her and pulled her against her body, securing the embrace by putting her arms around Dany. She began drawing patterns on the fair-skinned belly of the Khaleesi, sometimes passing on a ticklish spot that made the silver woman jerk and giggle.

And then Missandei began to sing. A lullaby from Naath she said. It was beautiful. Dany asked her to sing again and somewhere between the second and the third lullaby she fell asleep.

The golden woman didn't mind. She took her time to process what happened and how her life turned upside down in a few hours time. _Free_, she thought, _I am free_. The thought made her smile and a tear ran down her cheek. She remembered happiness like a very old memory, one that you are not quite sure you've experienced anymore because it's so deep and seems so impossible that you are almost sure you dreamt it. But this? Being free and being loved, that was real. So very real. She looked down at the sleeping woman on her chest, her silver hair wet by the water and sweat. She was beautiful. If a god had to take a human form, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen would be a good look alike.

_Beautiful but deadly_, she thought. But before she could go further on that thought, she noticed goosebumps on Dany's body and realized that the water had run cold.

"Dany" she whispered softly. No reaction. She smiled. Who knew the Khaleesi was a heavy sleeper.

"Daenerys" she said louder, shaking the silver woman gently. Eyes full of sleep looked back at her in surprise.

"Yes?" answered the Khaleesi, smiling goofily at Missandei.

"I am sorry to wake you up, Khaleesi, but the water is cold and I am afraid you'll catch death if we stay in any longer" said Missandei soflty.

"Mmh yes I guess you are right.." regret could be heard in her voice.

The Queen stood up and before she could make a step out of the tub, Missandei was out of it and grabbing her heavy cotton peignoir to wrap her lover in.

"Here, Khaleesi" Dany frowned at her "I'm sorry. Dany." she put the towel on the Khaleesi's shoulders and helped her out.

"What about you? You'll get cold!" worried Dany as Missandei was leading her to her bed. More like a mountain of furs of various animals the scribe never saw alive.

"Don't worry, you're warm enough for both of us" she said as she gently pushed Dany on the bed. She climbed onto it as well and as she crawled toward her, Dany pushed herself to the back until there was nowhere else to go.

The golden eyed woman captured the lips of the Mother of Dragons into a searing kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance for a while until their need for air became imperative. Missandei's lips kissed their way to Dany's ear and tormented her with light kisses mixed with soft blows on tender spots.

"Tell me, has anyone already had the privilege of tasting you, Khaleesi?" the grave tone in her voice made Daenerys Targaryen shudder. The Mother of Dragon, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men and Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, felt like a kitten in the hands of this woman. She could order her to throw herself off of a cliff right now, and she'd do it. Dany was in complete surrender of power, of authority, of responsibility, and it felt like the Seven Heavens. She didn't trust her voice to give the answer so she just shook her head. It made the little scribe smile wickedly.

"If your Grace allows, I'd like to have that privilege, yes?" asked the golden woman almost with full innocence. Dany could feel the blush creeping on her cheeks as she nodded.

And Missandei's descent on Dany's body began. She was leaving hot kisses over her neck, tasting the lingering soap mixed with sweat on her skin. She moved south and took a nipple between her lips, she sucked and bit it gently, making Dany gasp.

Her hands weren't in rest: the former slave was caressing the inside of Dany's thighs, ranking her nails against them, sending shocks all the way up the silver queen's body. When her fingers reached the apex of the pale tights, Missandei was glad to notice the effect she had on her lover. She smiled against the soft skin of Daenerys belly before peppering kisses on it. She was happy. Just happy. Right there and then, Missandei decided that she would never get tired of hearing the moans coming out of Dany's mouth.

When her lips touched the inside of the right thigh, Dany couldn't refrain a groan and her hips grew into life and yearned toward the former slave. Missandei kissed the soft skin again and again until Daenerys was writhing and almost tearing the furs on the bed apart.

"Please, Missandei..." pleaded the Silver Queen. It was enough for Missandei to oblige.

She began by lightly kissing the smal buddle of nerves while the top of her fingers were caressing the lower lips of Dany. The sigh of relief mixed with a gasp was the next sign for her to go further. She took Dany's clit between her lips and sucked gently on it before playing the tip of her tongue on it while her index finger was toying with the Khaleesi's entrance.

"You are... ugh... torturing... aah.. your quee-" managed to say the Mother of Dragons before Missandei thrust two fingers in the wetness and softness of Dany. The golden eyed woman raised her eyes in time to see Dany closing hers. She was a vision, a goddess. Missandei had seen many women in her life, many beautiful ones, but none had a beauty equal to the beauty of her queen. _My queen_, thought Missandei. She smiled.

She licked her lover again and again, never tired of the sweet and salty taste. She thrust her fingers roughly and then tenderly repeating the action until she felt Dany's walls gripping her. One more lick, one more thrust and the Khaleesi came screaming and writhing on her hand.


End file.
